dieseldorky16fandomcom-20200215-history
Alison Black
Biography Early Life (2004-2016) Alison Black is born to Lilly Black, who is a single mother whose husband was murdered by her father's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange. Hogwarts Years (2016-Present) Alison Black was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and defected from the practice known as Pureblood Supremacy when she was sorted into Gryffindor. In 2018, her daughter met Christopher Lewis at a local church known as Eastpoint Christian Church, a muggle and wizarding church. They ended up almost immediately dating, after sighting that Christopher had possession (but not yet mastered at the time) the Elder Wand. Just two weeks later, without warning, she was sent into hiding by a death eater, forcing her to not be seen over the summer, starting with the Summer Kickoff Party. That night, Christopher was tragically killed in the hands of Severus Snape at the Astronomy Tower. The search program was launched by former member Kingsley Shacklebolt in response. Just sixteen weeks later, she was found by Christopher, and she revealed that she was within ten to twenty miles from Hogwarts the entire time. The Ministry of Magic managed to find the scoundrel (referring to that death eater) who put her in hiding, and charged him a felony. On November 4, 2018, Christopher found her, He instantly got the bond-of-blood charm protection against Death Eaters and other suspicious "who-know-whats". However, this sparked up another threat against Hogwarts for some reason, triggered by then-Lord Voldemort. Since then, Christopher sent out a huge army of SWAT Team members, conjured statues to come alive, and called in the Shewolf Pack right at Eastpoint Church. During that week, her mother found out via Leginimency, the act of reading ones mind, and tortured her using the Cruciatus Curse to reveal not only information about Christopher, but his friends, close friends, family, crushes (this is a breach). She then threatened to kill her with a silver knife when Christopher broke in, disarming Lilly Black, and obtaining the knife. An enraged Lilly then wrote a fake letter to Eastpoint Church, used Bellatrix's owl to send it there. Breakup with Christopher Lewis On November 12, 2018, the Ministry of Magic received tip that a relationship is far to damaged to continue, based on her mother's atrocious actions. After hours of meeting with the Ministry and investigation by both Aurors and Muggle Police, they returned to the Ministry, saying that Christopher could no longer keep up with the relationship, and it must end. He therefore, decided that the best way to survive is to break up. Because of public outcry, Dumbledore organized a memorial service to take place five minutes after the decision. St. Mungo's Test Fraud On the night of 24 June 2019, another teen had a pregnancy test taken, and results were positive. However, someone went in and swap the results with Alison Black as a plot to revive Voldemort to power, which backfired. The test fraud resulted in Alison Black being forced to retire for two weeks before realizing that she had been set up. Noneoftheless, she's lost a few people because of this, and they have no method other than Christopher to prove that she had been set up. Sirius Black's Funeral and Incident at Black Point Cemetery On the night of 15 July 2019, Alison Black's father, Sirius Black was cornered by William Bracken's mini-death eater group. He was immediately shot and killed after begging to spare his daughter. The next day, however, Alison Black was shot in the middle of her speech during Sirius Black's Funeral at the Black Point Cemetery in Scarborough. However, she survived the shot despite a single GSW to the chest, and was taken into immediate surgery at St. Mungo's Hospital in North Windham. Then, she was forced to retire after recovery for another two months. However, she did reawaken from a coma a few nights later on 18 July. Her family, Lily Black, Lily's soon to be boyfriend, and Katherine Black all visited St. Mungos Hospital in London. Magical Skills and Abilities From her mother's inheritance, her skills are similar in some ways, but has different skills due to her defection from Slytherin. * Defense Against Dark Arts * Apparation * Flying * Dueling * Non-Verbal Magic * Parseltounge Despite her mother's reputation, she has the ability to speak the snake's native language, known as Parseltounge.Category:Fan-Fiction Characters Category:Characters Category:References from Harry Potter Category:2004 Births Category:Gryffindors Category:Aurors Category:Sorted in 2016 Category:2019 Deaths Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Triwizard Champions Category:Pure-bloods Category:Females Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Individuals Exempt From The Trace